One type of road construction vehicle, commonly referred to as a milling machine, generally includes a chassis and a chamber supported at a bottom side of the chassis. The chamber includes a milling rotor rotatably mounted within the chamber. The milling rotor facilitates in removing asphalt or concrete from a roadbed. For example, the milling rotor may be equipped with cutter teeth and may be powered to rotate about an axle to mill off a road surface. The axle is transversally supported between side plates of the chamber with the help of rotor bearings. Generally, a rotor bearing is supported by a bearing support on a side plate support, which is an integral part of a side plate. Typically, the bearing support is fixedly mounted (welded) on the side plate support. Therefore, whenever the rotor bearing or the milling rotor needs to be repaired, the entire side plate needs to be removed from the chamber, which in turn becomes a time consuming task.
GB 656301 patent discloses an idle end bearing of the driving drum shaft of a driving unit for a belt conveyer having a housing which spigots into a side plate of the unit and is of greater (spigot) diameter than the drum. The shaft engages its driving gear slidably so that when the housing is removed the drum and shaft may slide out without disturbing any other parts. The drums of the driving unit are keyed to the shafts, and one end of the shafts is formed with splines adapted to engage internal splines in driving gear wheels. The other end of the shafts is mounted in a bearing spigotted into and bolted to the side plate of the unit. The diameter of the apertures in the plate into which the housings fit are greater than the diameter of the drums so that when the bolts holding the housings are removed the drums may be withdrawn through the apertures.